Acting like men/Meeting Yao, Ling and Chien Po/Causing a brawl
Here is how Mulan, Mickey, and their friends meet Yao, Ling, and Chein Po in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. At the Moo-Shung Camp, we see Mickey and his friends walking towards the camp while Mulan is with Mushu. Mushu: Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it! As they're going into the camp, Mulan notice some men are cleaning there feet with chopsticks and picking their noses. Mushu: Beautiful, isn't it? Fa Mulan: They're disgusting. Mushu: No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention. As Mulan was about to, Yao was cutting line for himself, Ling, and Chien Po. Yao: ‘Bout time we got some grub. Sora: Hey, no cutting! Donald Duck: Get out! Yao punches Sora in the face, Donald mumbles something and pounces on Yao. Yao: Back off! Then, Yao and Donald exchange punches. Goofy: Uh-oh! So, Ling and Chien Po come along Ling: Hey, a space in line! While Ling ends up pushing Yao farther from the line, Chien Po accidentally knocks Ling and Yao away from the line. Chien Po: I wonder what they’re serving for lunch today. So, Yao gets Donald off him. Yao: Knuckle sandwiches! Then, Yao punches Ling. Sora: That does it! As Donald knocks Ling down and starts jumping on his back, Sora tries to grab Yao, but Yao knocks Sora’s hands away. Chien Po, Goofy, and Mulan just stand there not really knowing what to do. Fa Mulan: Please! Then, they all stop fighting and turn to look at Mulan. Ling: Please!? Yao: What a girl! Fa Mulan: (in deep voice) Uh… Knock it off! Yao: Knock what off? Sora: You punched me! Donald Duck: Cutting in line! Ling: What a shrimp! Launchpad McQuack: Who you callin’ a shrimp, Panda lips? I’m a crash landing pilot! So, Mickey tried to stop Launchpad. Sora: Whose side are you on? I just got slugged! Yao: Want some more? Recruit: Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm! Yao: Hmmm... (punches him in the stomach) Ling: (laughing) I hope you can get your money back! Fa Mulan: I don't think I can do this. Mushu: It's all attitude! Be tough, like this guy here! Yao: (spits) What are you looking at? Mushu: Tank, punch him. It's how men say hello. Tank: If ya say so, Mushu. So, Tank punches Yao as he slams into Chien Po. Chien Po: Oh, Yao! You've made new friends! Mushu: Good. Mickey, slap him on the behind. They like that. So, Mickey slaps Yao. Yao: Woo hoo... Mickey Mouse: Uh oh! Yao: I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy. Chien Po: (picks up Yao) Yao, relax and chant with me. Yao: (growls) Chien Po: nanuami tofu dah... Then, Donald and J. Thaddeus started laughing. Yao: nonuamitofudah. Chien Po: Feel better? Yao: Yeah. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy. Mushu: Chicken boy!? Say that to my face, You limp noodle! Mickey Mouse: Here we go again! As Yao grabs Mulan and is about to punch, she ducks and he punches Ling three times. Yao: Oh, sorry, Ling. (noticing Mulan) Hey! (reaches down to catch Mulan from crawling away) Then, Ling kicks him into Chien Po, then attacks with a flying side kick. Ling: You're dead! They start fighting, with Chien Po swiping to get them off. So, Mickey, Mulan, and their friends scrambles away. Ling: Look! There they go! So, they chase them through a tent, and the Gang of Three stop abruptly at the end of the food line. Chien Po knocks everyone over, like dominoes, and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up, they advances on Mickey, Mulan, and their friends. Donald Duck: Uh oh! Goofy: Gwarsh, I think we're in trouble now! Fa Mulan: Hey, Guys. Inside the tent, the general was explaining the battle strategy. The General: The Huns have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tong Shao Pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village. Chi-Fu: Excellent strategy, Sir! I do love surprises. (chuckles) The General: (to Li Shang) You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi-Fu believes you're ready, you will join us... Captain. Li Shang: Captain? Chi-Fu: Oh! This is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience? The General: Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques... an impressive military linuage... I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job. Li Shang: Oh, I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean... Yes, Sir. The General: Very good then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks. Chi-Fu: And believe me, I won't leave anything out. Li Shang: Captain Li Shang. Hmm... Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time. (chuckles) As they step outside, there was a disastrous fight as one new recruit saluted and passed out. Chi-Fu: Most impressive, looks like someone started this fight. So, the general he sets out to reach the village. The General: Good luck, Captain! Yah! He rides off, followed by two lines of soldiers on horses. Li Shang: Good luck... Father. Chi-Fu: Day one. Li Shang: Soldiers! As Yao finished with one last punch, the soldiers separate, revealing a cowering Mickey, Mulan, and their friends. The Soldiers: They started it! Mickey Mouse: (as Shang walked up to them) I'm so sorry about this. Li Shang: I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp. Fa Mulan: Sorry... (in a deep voice) I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges... just gotta kill something. Fix things... a cook outdoors... Li Shang: What're your names? Mickey Mouse: I'm Mickey Mouse, this is Donald Duck, Goofy, Sora, Horace Horsecollar, Donald's uncles, Professor Ludwig von Drake and Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Pete, Jiminy Cricket, Goofy's son, Max, Pete's son, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Pluto, Bowser, (as they each bark) J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Merlin, and Archimedes. Li Shang: (looks at Mulan) And you, what's your name? Fa Mulan: Um... Chi-Fu: Your commanding officer just asked you a question. Fa Mulan: Uh, I got a name. (chuckles) and it's a boys name too. Mushu: Ling! How 'bout Ling? Fa Mulan: (to Mushu) His name is Ling. Li Shang: I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours! Mushu: Uh ... Ah-chu! Fa Mulan: Ah-chu! Li Shang: Ah-chu? Mushu: Gesundheit! Hee hee... I kill myself. Fa Mulan: Mushu... Li Shang: Mushu? Fa Mulan: No. Li Shang: Then what is it?! Mushu: Ping! Ping was my best friend growing up. Fa Mulan: It's Ping. Li Shang: Ping. Mushu: 'Course, Ping did steal my girl... (as Mulan covers his mouth) Fa Mulan: Yes. My name is Ping. Mickey Mouse: He's our friend, we've come to join the army. Li Shang: Very well, let me see your conscription notice. (as Mulan hands the scroll to him) Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou? Chi-Fu: I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son. Fa Mulan: Er, he ... doesn't talk about me much. (attempts to spit, but fails miserably) Chi-Fu: I can see why. The boy's an absolute lunatic! Then, they all started to chuckle. Li Shang: Okay, Gentlemen, thanks to your new friends here, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins. Then, everyone started to get ticked off. Mushu: You know, we have to work on your people skills. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225